Storm Chronicles Series
by asaiasai
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek pairing-pairing Arashi yang diupdate lewat ponsel setiap harinya. Various Rating. Various Pairing. Various Genre / Chapter 04 Update! JUNBA
1. It is not Worthless : Sakumiya

Nino mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas ia melakukannya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah Sho yang duduk di pojok ruangan, masih sibuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sebuah majalah. Mereka baru saja selesai syuting Arashi ni Shiyagare hari ini dan mereka memiliki beberapa segmen baru yang membuat penasaran banyak pihak. Salah satunya majalah yang sedang mewawancarai Sho.  
Nino sudah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, ia merasa kesal dan capek. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan pulang bareng hari ini. Dan hari ini Nino merasa sangat ngantuk, tadi saja waktu syuting ia tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh dan melakukan banyak kesalahan. Ia ingin sekali segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.  
Ia melirik Sho sekali lagi. Sho masih tertawa sambil menjawab pertanyaan dan tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Nino makin kesal, ia langsung berdiri dari sofa dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan aku, batin Nino.  
"Aku pulang." Ujarnya dingin sambil membanting pintu. Sho terkejut. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa bersalah, tapi apa boleh buat, inilah pekerjaannya.  
Akhirnya wawancara itu selesai 15 menit kemudian karena ditambah beberapa photo shoot. Dengan wajah kecewa dan tidak bersemangat Sho mengambil mantel bulu kesayangannya dari kamar ganti. Senyum di wajahnya lenyap sudah, ia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Nino.  
Sho membuka pintu keluar dan mencari-cari apakah mungkin Nino masih menunggunya? Tapi ternyata sia-sia saja, yang ada hanya suara rintik hujan.  
"Aku tidak bawa payung." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bawah. Sho mencari-cari suara itu, ternyata yang dicarinya sedari tadi itu duduk di balik dinding pintu keluar dengan wajah cemberut.  
"Aku juga ga bawa kok." Balas Sho sambil tersenyum lebar. Senang melihat Nino masih menunggunya. "Tapi tenang aja, aku bawa mobil kok, kita ga perlu payung."  
Nino menatap Sho dengan tatapan merajuk. "Aku ikut."  
"Kita bisa mampir ke restoran dulu, aku tahu restoran baru yang bagus di Odaiba." Tambah Sho.  
"Kau yang bayar."  
"Oke." Sho membelai kepala Nino dengan kasar. Nino tidak protes, menurutnya mau lembut atau kasar, yang penting dia bisa makan dan pulang gratis. Dan yang paling penting lagi, dia kini bersama orang yang sangat disayanginya.

End.


	2. Not usual Birthday : Yama Pair

"Sho-kun." Panggil Ohno tiba-tiba. Sho yang sedang membaca koran keduanya hari ini, menengok sebentar ke arah Ohno.  
"Ya?"  
"Besok, ada waktu?" Tanya Ohno langsung to the point tanpa basa-basi. Ia berharap dalam hati, jawabannya adalah "ya". Tapi tampaknya raut wajah Sho tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.  
"Hmm, besok ya.." Sho berpura-pura berpikir keras, padahal dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kayaknya aku ga ada waktu deh." Jawabnya dengan perasaan yang jadi tidak enak.  
"Oh." Ohno yang merasa kecewa hanya mengeluarkan tanggapan singkat. Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Keduanya sedang menunggu waktu giliran syuting PV terbaru mereka.  
Atmosfer di ruangan itu jadi suram. Ohno yang merasa kecewa dan Sho yang merasa bersalah.  
"Yak! Sakurai-san! Sekarang giliranmu!" Panggil salah seorang staf produksi.  
"Oke!" Balas Sho dengan nada semangat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
Ohno masih menengkurapkan kepalanya di atas meja, kemudian ia memutar pandangannya sedikit ke arah Sho yang bergegas pergi ke tempat syuting. Padahal tadinya ia ingin menghabiskan malam ulang tahunnya bersama Sho, tapi ternyata gagal. Ohno membalikkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya. Ia menggerutu tak keruan.  
Padahal tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sho juga menatapnya balik dengan pandangan bersalah.

Ohno menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan mantelnya. Biar pun tubuhnya terasa hangat, tapi hatinya terasa dingin. Ia baru saja pulang dari syuting promo drama terbarunya.  
Ia menyetop taksi dan menaikinya. Di tangannya dijinjing tas plastik berisi hadiah dari member lainnya. Lagi-lagi hadiah yang tak jelas maksud dan tujuannya. Misalnya game baru NDS dari Nino, padahal Ohno jelas-jelas tidak punya consolenya. Atau buku cara masak masakan kamboja dari Aiba. Yang paling normal hanya hadiah dari Jun, dua kotak kue manju super besar.  
Tiba-tiba ponsel Ohno berdering keras. Ia terkejut begitu melihat nama sang penelepon, Sho-kun.  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
"Ridaa, Sekarang ada dimana?"  
Ohno terdiam sebentar, setidaknya ia mendapat telepon dari Sho di hari ulang tahunnya. "Masih di taksi." Jawabnya datar.  
"Hehe, aku sudah mengirimkan hadiah untukmu. Mungkin sekarang sudah sampai di apartemenmu." Balas Sho dengan suara riang. Ohno terkejut, tak menyangka kalau ternyata Sho tak lupa memberinya hadiah walau pun tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini.  
"Terima kasih." Ohno kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia turun dari taksi dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih baik. Ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia melihat sebuah kotak putih ditaruh di bawah. Ohno mengambilnya, kemudian membukanya dengan perasaan penasaran. Ohno tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.  
Sebuah ponsel putih dengan strap nama "Satoshi". Ohno tertawa kecil, kemudian secarik kertas muncul dari bawah ponsel itu. Ada pesan di dalamnya. "Kejutan akan datang setelah ini."  
Ohno bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan maksud dari pesan itu. Sambil tetap menggenggam kotak putih tersebut. Ohno membuka pintu apartemennya dan..  
"Okaeri!"  
"Uwooo!" Ohno terkejut hingga hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak putih berisi ponsel. Gimana tidak terkejut? Saat ini di kamar apartemenny, duduk Sho yang sedang menyiapkan kue ulang tahun.  
"Aku bohong soal pekerjaan. Ayo duduk." Ajaknya dengan seribu senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Kau gila. Darimana dapat kunciku?" Tanya Ohno yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.  
"Kann kau yang kasih waktu ulang tahunku… Ah, kau waktu itu sedang mabuk sih."  
Ohno berusaha mengingat-ingat, walau sia-sia saja karena tak ada sedikit pun ingatan yang bisa diingat pada malam ulang tahun Sho.  
"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, kita rayakan saja."  
Ohno menaruh barang bawaannya di samping meja makan. Kemudian ia melihat ponsel putih yang sama dengannya ada di atas meja, dengan strap "Sho".  
Ohno tersenyum geli, lalu ia segera duduk bergabung di meja makan.  
"Yah.. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menunggu kejutan yang lainnya." Ujar Ohno.  
"Aku tidak perlu mengejutkanmu lagi." Balas Sho yang membuat Ohno bingung bukan main. "Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu waktu ulang tahunku. Kalau aku bisa membuatmu terkejut, itu artinya 'ya'" tambahnya.  
"Ya? Maksudnya "ya" dalam hal apa?"  
Sho tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. "Otanjobi Omodeto! Ohno-kun!"  
Di dalam pikirannya, Ohno mulai mengingat apa yang ia katakan malam itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya memerah..

Fin


	3. Short Progress and Problems : Sakuraiba

Di malam yang tenang. Ditemani kopi panas kental. Tak lupa lagu-lagu klasik yang menenangkan hati. Sho menyeruput kopi panasnya, kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran sorenya. Sesaat ia merasa dunia tenang sekali, bagai tidak ada masalah apa pun. Hidupnya juga sepi dari masalah. Mungkin semuanya akan lengkap kalau Masaki ada disini..  
Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi, memutus ketenangannya. Sho segera bangkit dari sofanya, kemudian membuka pintu dengan setengah hati. Siapa sih malam-malam begini? Ganggu aja, batin Sho.  
Sho terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di luar. "Masaki?" Kekagetannya bertambah ketika ia menyadari, Masaki datang dalam keadaan menangis. Masaki terdiam, tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Sho pelan dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Masih tetap bisu, ia duduk di sofa dan meminum kopi panas Sho bahkan mematikan radio musik klasik Sho.  
"Kau kenapa? Hey?" Sho kebingungan melihat sikap Masaki yang aneh dan labil. Sudah umur segini masih labil, pikir Sho. Ia mendatangi Masaki dan duduk disebelahnya, kemudian bertanya kembali. "Ada masalah dengan drama barumu?"  
Masaki tetap diam.  
"Atau dengan rekan kerjamu? Aktor lainnya mungkin?"  
Masaki menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.  
"Mungkin masalah keluargamu?"  
Masaki diam seribu bahasa.  
"Aah, aku tahu, dengan cewek ya?"  
Masaki melotot ke arah Sho. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Akhirnya ia bicara.  
"Aku hamil."  
Kali ini Sho yang terdiam. Syok.  
"Anakmu."  
Masaki beranjak dari sofanya kemudian menuju pintu keluar sementara Sho masih terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Masaki. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan sedikit berlebihan.  
"Tunggu." Ujar Sho yang membuat langkah Masaki berhenti.  
"Kita menikah besok."

Kemana kau Hari tanpa masalah?

Fin

.


	4. How to Shut you Up : Junba

"Semuanya, kita akan mulai Live 5 menit lagi!" Teriak salah satu staf TV. Para anggota Arashi langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti. Mereka sudah siap untuk tampil dalam acara wawancara eksklusif 2 jam dengan Arashi. Penampilan para member pun maksimal. Mereka menggenakan setelan jas hitam yang masing-masing berdesain berbeda. Kemeja yang mereka kenakan pun masing-masing memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Tak lupa aksesoris bermerk yang keren-keren. Mereka sudah menyiapkan ini semua sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Dalam acara spesial seperti ini pokoknya tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun! Mungkin..  
"Aah aku belum selesai makan.." Keluh Nino sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.  
"Padahal jamurnya enak banget loh." Sombong Ohno.  
"Shh, kita sudah mau mulai." Bisik Jun memperingati. Nino dan Ohno langsung menutup mulut mereka dan menuruti Jun. Soalnya ini masalah profesional sih.  
"Sudah jangan terlalu tegang." Ujar Sho yang memecahkan atmosfer kaku mereka. "Dibawa santai saja."  
Member lainnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Biar sudah 10 tahun lebih berpengalaman, tetap saja masih sering grogi-an.  
"Aiba-kun? Lo nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Jun yang khawatir melihat wajah Aiba yang memerah dan sepertinya dari tadi aneh.  
"Huh? Nggak apa-apa kok! Hahahahahaha." Aiba menjawab dengan tawa yang cukup mencurigakan.  
"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, bener nih?"  
"Iya gak apa-apa kok! Hahahahaha."  
Jun sebenarnya bingung dan curiga dengan sikap Aiba yang aneh, tapi karena mereka sudah harus tampil makanya Jun berusaha tidak memedulikannya.

"Halo semua! Mari kita panggil tamu yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Arashi!" Sang MC heboh. Kemudian ia mengajak para penonton bertepuk tangan mengiringi kedatangan Arashi. Kemudian teriakan-teriakan histeris para fans perempuan saling bersahutan dengan tepuk tangan.  
"Waw, hari ini kalian keren sekali. Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk tampil maksimal hari ini!" Puji sang MC.  
"Terima kasih." Ujar para member bergantian.  
"Bagaimana? Apa kalian gugup?"  
"Ah lumayan sih." Jawab Sho.  
"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan Aiba?" Tanya sang MC yang penasaran dengan tampang Aiba yang terlihat tidak biasa.  
"Aku Hahaha.. Aku? Oh hahaha kalu aku sih nggak terlalu grogi hahaha." Aiba tertawa aneh, membuat semua orang yang ada disana kebingungan.  
"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau tertawakan!" Jelas sang MC.  
"Oh gitu ya hahahaha."  
"Oke, kita mulai saja deh. Arashi! Ayo kita duduk di sofa dan mulai wawancaranya!" Semua anggota langsung mengikuti sang MC duduk di sofa merah yang ada di pojok stage.  
"Aiba-kun? Beneran nggak apa-apa?" Bisik Jun sekali lagi.  
"Nggak apa-apa kok! Hahahaha." Aiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jun makin penasaran, ada apaan sih kok sie Aiba bisa jadi begini? Ketawa melulu padahal nggak ada yang lucu!  
"Kita mulai pertanyaan pertama! Soal album baru kalian, apa sih keistimewaan album ini?" Tanya sang MC. Sho dengan lancar memimpin para member masing-masing menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
"Bagaimana menurut Aiba-kun?" Tanya sang MC.  
"Album ini selain banyak banget lagunya haha juga memiliki ke.. Haha kekhasan sendiri hahahaha terus.. HAHAHAHAHA!" Aiba tiba-tiba lepas kontrol dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Member lain tentu saja bingung, mereka mencoba menepuk-nepuk Aiba. Menenangkan dia. Aiba akhirnya bisa berhenti terbahak, tapi masih tertawa.  
"Baik, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa harapan kalian pada album ini?" Tanya MC.  
"Tentu saja kami berharap album ini da-"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aiba memotong jawaban Sho dan tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa.  
"Dia makan apa sih jadi begini?" Tanya Nino yang lama-lama kesal juga.  
"Tadi kita makan jamur kann?" Jawab Ohno. "Jangan-jangan.. Tercampur dengan jamur tertawa?" Duga Ohno.  
"Hah?" Kaget Nino tidak percaya.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aiba tertawa makin kencang. Ia memegangi perutnya. Perlahan muncul air mata tawa di ujung matanya. MC dan para penonton terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata.  
"Ano.. Sebaiknya kita pasang iklan dulu.." Bisik Sho yang sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghentikan tawa Aiba yang bombastis itu.  
"Ah kita akan kembali lagi setelah yang satu ini!" Teriak sang MC yang menurut saja, daripada kekacauan terus-terusan terjadi. Ini kann siaran langsung!  
Akhirnya iklan diputar dan seluruh studio menjadi hening, hanya tawa aiba yang membahana. Semua menatap aneh dan tak sedikit yang takut.  
"Aiba-san!" Sho membentak keras dan menyuruhnya berhenti. "Aiba-san! Berhen-" teriakan sho terhenti. Sebelum ia selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, jun sudah lebih dulu bertindak. Ia menyeret Aiba ke back stage. Member lain menatap bingung, antara kasihan dan bersyukur.  
Jun dengan galaknya menarik kerah Aiba dan menyeretnya. Ia mendorong Aiba (atau lebih tepatnya melempar) ke dalam ruang ganti dengan wajah kesal. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Aiba yang mengacaukan acara mereka. Bilangnya nggak apa-apa tapi ternyata lebih dari sekedar apa-apa.  
"Lo kenapa sih?" Tanya Jun dengan tatapan sadis.  
"Beneran gue hahaha nggak kenapa-kenapa hahaha!"  
"Urusai!" Jun menggebrak meja hingga barang-barang diatasnya terangkat sedikit dan berpindah tempat. "Bisa ga sih ga ketawaa?"  
"Ga tau Jun-kun.. Hahaha aku ga bisa berhenti ketawa! Hahahahaha HAHAHA!" Aiba malah makin terkencing-kencing. Semakin tidak ingin tertawa malah makin heboh.  
Jun makin tidak tahan, ia mendorong Aiba keras-keras ke tembok dan menjamah kerahnya. Ia mendepet tubuh Aiba dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapannya mampu membuat tawa Aiba mengecil.  
"Kubilang diam." Jun berbisik seram di telinga kanan Aiba. Aiba sedikit bergidik namun tawanya masih terdengar. "Harus diapain sih biar diam?" Jun menarik kerah Aiba sedikit. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam jarak 10 cm.  
"Mungkin sesuatu haha yang dapat menyumpal mulutku?" Aiba mencoba menahan tawanya saat bicara serius.  
Jun tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Aiba secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua saling beradu lidah dan keduanya tampak sangat menikmatinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya ingin sama-sama mendominasi. Namun Jun lebih bisa mengendalikannya. Aiba tidak cukup konsentrasi untuk memenangkannya, ia sibuk menahan tawanya. Namun perlahan semua berjalan damai. Aiba makin bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan kini mereka berdua makin terbawa dengan ciuman panas itu.  
"Hey kalian! Kita sudah mau mu-" Nino terkejut. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil kedua temannya itu tapi malah.. Menemukan pemandangan yang uhuk agak pribadi.  
"-lai loh…" Nino terbatuk sedikit.  
Jun dan Aiba menuntaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian dengan wajah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kedunya keluar ruangan. Tawa Aiba berhenti. Begitu juga dengan emosi Jun yang tadi meluap-luap. Tinggal Nino yang berdiri heran melihat kedua temannya itu.  
"Ada ada saja.." Gumamnya..


End file.
